The Forgotten
by Fenrir Lightning Eater
Summary: A Forgotten country and village left to there own doing, left out on an island beside Wind and Fire. A World left in complete darkness how will the world act when a change is made and the KuraiKage accepts an offer and their village is saved and joins in the Chuunin exams letting the elemental nations know they are not Forgotten This is a AU with my OC and my own creation.
1. Fenrir

**Disclaimer: I Do not own Naruto, I only claim my Village and all of the Characters I create in them.  
**

**Note: There might be a few names in here that would be off, i realize that i am using a google translater it hasn't let me down so far i will post all translations at the bottom.  
**

**The Forgotten **

Lightning crackled above splitting the darkness with a sheer of blue light. Even with the lightning that pierced through the dark one still wouldn't be able to see the tops of the trees. Skinny though they were, they reached up so far into the sky the clouds converged under the tops of the trees. Along the way up there were no branches just trunk, the wood was so strong not even metal or ninjutsu could cut down one of these trees. The animals and creatures that roamed the area had the distinct glowing eyes that wielded the ability to pierce through the darkness giving them perfect night vision. This place known by the human inhabitants was the Dark country, and within it was Kuraigakure, the Village hidden in the dark.

Lightning again arched across the dark sky only illuminating it for a split second as thunder crackled across the plain. In that split second one blur made it's way across the field, the grass so low to the ground it couldn't be considered grass, just stubble, but as the figure made his way across the ground no sound was made, not even the disturbance of wind as something that quickly tends to do. A streak of red was left behind as the glow from his eyes penetrated into the night easily grasping a sight of Fenrir, a large demon wolf with blue fur and glowing blue eyes, trying to destroy Kuraigakure.

The man sighed, of course Fenrir would attack when Kuraigakure was first made Fenrir attacked and was sealed inside a bottle by the first Kuraikage, that had been over 300 years now though, how he got out was beyond him but as Kage now it was his duty to put Fenrir back in it's place. "I really shouldn't have gone to the waterfall today and left the village. Just my luck Fenrir would get out." He said as he formed a one handed seal and he felt his chakra weights drop, he burst forward in a display of power and shot towards Fenrir who was easily two miles away but he over came that distance in one push of his legs as he lifted off and landed a hay maker to Fenrir's massive face allowing the momentum to power the attack causing the demon to be taken by surprise and fall over crushing a couple of houses as he fell.

The massive beast roared as he got up and looked for the one who actually hit him. The Kuraikage stood atop the gates leading out of the village motioning with one finger for Fenrir to follow, his black trench coat billowing in the breeze the dark green flames barley visible on the bottom of the coat, under his coat he had on a dark blue vest on that most jonin of the village wear and under that was a black sleeveless shirt and his pants were standard dark blue shinobi pants and he wore black combat boots and on his hands were a pair of fingerless gloves with a kanji for lightning on his right glove.

"Come get me you fucker, leave my village out of this!" The Kage said, he had to get this beast away from the village, his wife was giving birth soon and there was no way in hell he was going to let Fenrir have a chance at taking not only his loved ones lives but also the villages. He grinned as his tactic worked, Fenrir snarled at him and bounded off after him, destroying a few more buildings with some flicks of his tail and massive body and the Kage jumped off the gate walls and into the wilderness with blinding speed leaving only a trail of red where his eyes were glowing. Fenrir followed bouldering through the village gates after him.

Five miles away the Kage waited for Fenrir who was very close behind, he came to a rumbling halt, himself having to avoid the trees which still had a wide birth so he could avoid them easily his blue eyes lowering to a glare. "What is your name, human?" Fenrir grumbled as the Kage stood there left hand on his hip.

"I didn't think you would care, me being a human and all. Uzukaze, Akira Uzukaze. Kuraikage of Kuraigakure." Akira said brushing his dark red hair out of his eyes, the rest was pulled back in a pony tail that reached half way down to his shoulder blades.

"I haven't had a good fight in over 300 years, I would like to know who will give me a good fight. But enough chatter I am hungry." Fenrir growled out and swiped his large paw at Akira. The seconds just ticked by as he just stood there until the last possible second when he in the blink of an eye bit his finger on his left hand and swiped the blood across the seal on his right glove and with a poof a large buster sword appeared and in a fell swipe he removed the large demons paw.

In a large howl Fenrir tried to bite at Akira only taking a second to worry that his paw was gone, as Fenrir's teeth came closer to closing in on Akira he blocked the teeth with his sword, which was eight foot long and had a square guard on it, from the guard the back in extended up the full eight feet and was blunt, at the top it went diagonal in a 45 degree angle giving the blade a five inch wide face of the sword, from the angle down to the guard the blade was six and a half feet long, as Fenrir chomped on the large buster sword that Akira was wielding his glowing blue eyes lowered into a glare.

Akira had a hard time keeping Fenrir at bay with just one hand but he needed his other hand, he quickly did three single hand seals and soon his left hand was covered by a wolf's paw with the claws having a faint glow of icy blue to them. Before the beast could move away as he let go of the sword Akira laid a casting punch into Fenrir's face leading with his left shoulder and letting his arm follow sending Fenrir crashing into a tree only for it to slightly rumble with the strain of something being slammed against it. Akira was on Fenrir in a heartbeat his left hand still glowing in the strange icy paw, Fenrir's muzzle having three deep gouges the blood frozen, Akira lifted his sword with ease, the sharp of the blade glowing in slight blue as he swiped the blade across Fenrir's face only for it to be blocked by the paw that he cut off not seconds ago. Glaring Akira didn't miss a beat and thrust his left arm again at Akira but this time he aimed for his eye gouging the eye from the top left down to his nose the blood quickly freezing in a chill of icy blue.

Fenrir roared in rage blasting Akira back and into the tree. He watched, it should have only taken Fenrir just a little bit for his gouges to heal but the ice was causing them to not heal at all. Akira smiled to himself, his Ice chakra was freezing the wounds open, as long as they stayed Fenrir would not be able to regenerate. Righting himself on the tree he pushed off flying towards Fenrir who swatted Akira out of the air and onto the ground causing him to be embedded into the ground only for Akira to launch himself back into the air at Fenrir his Sword to bear at his side for a left cross cut but as he swung his sword Fenrir blocked the strike again and swatted Akira out of the way with his tail.

Akira landed on the floor again with a few bruises, grimacing as he stood up he hear what sounded like a very large intake of breath like what's used for a fire jutsu, when he looked up Fenrir was sucking in large intakes of are and he could see chakra building up in the back of it's throat. Akira slammed his sword into the ground so that the wide of the blade would take the hit and did a couple of hand signs after deactivating his Reito Uruken and placed his right hand onto his blade making a wall of ice five inches thick and eight feet tall appeared with Akira's blade in the middle of the ice wall.

It wasn't but a few seconds longer when Fenrir let loose a Chakra ball covered in lightning that crashed into the wall of ice that Akira had made, he was still pumping chakra into the ice wall to make sure it maintained it's stability but the ball just kept moving piercing through the ice wall. Jumping to the side and letting his chakra be severed from the ice wall and abandoning his sword in the ground the lightning chakra ball tore through the ice wall like it was butter and when it impacted the ground far away from the battle the light emitted from the explosion made both Fenrir and Akira close there eyes.

It was here where Akira pressed his advantage forgetting about his Sword which was still in the ground he formed three hand signs and both of his hands were once again covered in Reito Uruken and he took up a stance where his legs were evenly spread out with his left side leading his right backed up for power and he pushed off with his back leg towards Fenrir laying a hay-maker using the momentum to power the punch causing three large gashes to appear on the left side of Fenrir's snout making him roar to try to blast back Akira but he was ready for that as he pushed in below Fenrir's head.

"Reito Urufukatta!" Akira yelled and the chakra wolf claws materialized around Akira's fists making it look like he had actual wolf claws on his hands. Akira jumped up putting a quick uppercut into Fenrir's jaw and still using the momentum he flipped Fenrir over onto his back using the claw as grip. Fenrir hit the ground with a sickening crunch indicating his spine was broken but with the demons regenerative ability it would be healed quickly so he only had a few seconds to act. He knelt down on one knee and as he stood he spun like a top calling out. "Reito Urufukatta Kaiten!" He was moving so fast the only thing visible was the blue wolf claws which were just a blue blur just as much as Akira's red glowing eyes and he quickly moved in for the kill.

"Stop! I give!" Fenrir quickly called out knowing he had been beaten. Just as Akira was getting close to Fenrir's neck he slowed to a stop but didn't let his Reito Urufukatta dissipate.

"Why should I? You nearly killed my village and more importantly my soon to be born son, and my wife! You weren't going to give them a chance!" Akira yelled, if he would have just killed Fenrir and not stopped he wouldn't have to even worry so what was making him stop now?

"Because you are the first human to defeat me without using sealing, did you even know when you started your attack that the ice stopped my regeneration? No, you were just going full out knowing one of us had to die and it wasn't going to be you. Because you defeated me legitimately I have a proposition for you and your family." Fenrir said as he rolled over, his broken spine healed and his tail swinging back and forth thumping against the ground.

"I will humor you, what is it." He let his chakra fade from his hands making the ice melt off of his hands and he went over to his sword sealing it back into his glove.

"I want half of my chakra and soul sealed in your child on the day he is born. I then want the half of the half that is left to be put into a summoning contract and given to your family, I will be the boss summon of wolves, the last fourth of my chakra and soul will then be allowed to roam free in Kurai country to do as I please." Fenrir said laying his head on the grass scratching at his icy wounds which Akira promptly put his hand on and released the chakra holding the ice together letting it dissipate.

"And why would you do that, why would I even turn my son into your Jinchuriki? Sacrifice my son like that what the fuck are you thinking?!" Akira went on a rampage cursing and pointing accusingly at the wolf.

"Calm down, this is going to benefit your son in more ways than you can think and your village even more so if you train him like I know you will. The seal that I have that was designed by the Sage of six paths, and yes I knew him, that though is for another time. The seal will allow my chakra to be slowly absorbed into your son making his chakra reserves huge even for his age, because even at half of my chakra it's still a lot for full fledged demons, you see demon chakra is 10 times more potent than humans. With my soul being sealed into your son that is for making a weapon for him, I will appear back in twelve years to explain more about that. If your village isn't full of idiots your son shouldn't be treated any differently." Fenrir grumbled his wounds healed fully now.

"Why would you do that for my family though? What do you get out of it?" Akira's question hung in the air for a bit like Fenrir was contemplating something before he spoke again.

"A long time ago a friend made me promise that if I'm ever beat I would do everything I could to help them and that I would know when that time is, so I'm helping your family with the summoning contract, in truth that is all I planned on doing, I had a lot of time to think in that jar I was kept in though, and with the circumstances your the only one who has even damaged me like you have, you could have killed me with that move and I couldn't do anything about it. Because of that I give half of my soul and chakra to your boy, all I ask is that you give me your protection to allow me to live out my immortal life roaming around Kurai Country as I please, I won't cause any harm unless it comes looking for me of course but you get the idea. What do you say Akira-Kage?" Fenrir said adding on an odd honorific to his name.

Akira mewled it over in his mind for what seemed forever, there were many advantages, one being he would never have to worry about Fenrir harming his village again and on the more Kage side of him no one would attack a village with a Jinchuriki much less one who is the son and being trained by the Kage of the village who defeated a demon in combat.

"You have a deal Fenrir-Oni, BUT! My son could be born any day so if you really are going to be sealed into him I want you near, your killer intent must be suppressed and you have to let me look over this seal of yours, I do believe I am going to have to perform it am I right?" Akira said grinning at the honorific he gave the wolf demon who was equally amused.

"Yes, you will have to perform it, do you have any knowledge in sealing? I assume you do seeing the seal you have on your glove. Let us head back to your village though, I have a feeling your son might already be born and your wife worried about you." Fenrir said as he tilted his head up to the sky as if listening for something. They both took off in the direction of Kuraigakure Akira riding on the neck of Fenrir.

**Translations:**

**Kurai: Dark  
**

**Kuraikage: Dark Shadow  
**

**Kuraigakure: Village hidden in the dark  
**

**Reito Uruken: Frozen Wolf Fist  
**

**Reito Urufukatta: Frozen Wolf Cutter  
**

**Reito Urufukatta Kaiten: Spinning Frozen Wolf Cutter  
**

**Oni: Demon  
**

**Uzukaze: Cold Vortex  
**

**End Note: I will explain in a later chapter why exactly Akira can use Ice chakra manipulation. It's not that I havn't figured it out yet it's that it's just part of the story and no he is in no way related to Haku's clan.  
**


	2. Ryou

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto simple as that.**

**Note: I am going to try my best to update every day, I work rough hours so it might be every two days but I'm hoping that I can keep up, if I have a error of judgement i will try to let you know.  
**

**Chapter 2**

Screams were heard coming from down the hall, it was painful screams, the screams of a mother giving birth the most painful screams you would ever hear in your life. At these screams of anguish and joy Akira ran down the hallway with Fenrir beside him, Fenrir was the same height of Akira having shrunk down to fit in the hallway, he now stood at Five feet eleven inches high his blue fur moving in waves as him and Akira bolted down the hall and into the room door of Akira's wife who was at that moment giving birth and Akira was granted sight of seeing his son being pushed out. This of course promptly caused him to pass out on the floor the door closing behind him Fenrir just snickering at Akira.

"What the fuck is that dog doing in here get him out! Nurse we need help in here Akira has passed out!" A Doctor said which caused Fenrir to sigh at the dog comment.

"I am not a dog and I am here on request of Akira-Kage here lets just leave it at that it doesn't concern you." Fenrir said and was soon laughing throaty as the door opened to the room which was opened so fast it would have knocked anyone out, with the position of Akira on the floor his head got the full blow and sent him flying into the wall.

"AHH! When Akira wakes up I'm going to put him in a coma for putting me through this!" She said with her last push and as she slumped against the bed her hair sweaty and stuck to her face but still had a smile on her face when she heard the crying of a small child.

"It's a Boy Rin-sama." The doctor managed to say through the cries of the small boy. Who was passed off the be washed and weighed and processed for everything else. That was when Rin looked at the large dog that was still in the room.

"So who are you and why are you here?" She asked as she watched Akira be rolled up beside her his eyes half open now.

"I am Fenrir, the Demon Wolf." He said causing everyone to slowly back off.

"And why is the Lightning Eater doing here? Surly not to kill my newborn child, especially since you sauntered in with my husband." She said only slight hint of fear in her voice.

"That is because your Husband defeated me in combat just second ago, as to why I am not dead I offered him three fourths of my power and he accepted allowing the last fourth of my power and soul to wonder Dark Country as a sort of protector if you will." Fenrir said sitting down his eyes locked with the piercing green glowing eyes of Rin who pinched the bridge of her nose and sighed.

"Leave it to Akira to defeat a thousand year old demon and be offered even more power, like he's not strong enough already." Rin said looking over at Akira who now had his eyes fully open and was listening to the conversation.

"Actually I am Three thousand years old. And I am only offering a fourth of my power to Akira-Kage, Half I offer to your son in the form of a seal that the Sage of Six Paths created." Fenrir looked to the side as Rin's child was passed to her and she almost greedily took holding him close to her body.

"Your making our child a Jinchuriki? Do you know what that could do?" Rin asked her husband accusingly.

"Now, now, they wont do anything, and you know he wont be hated and he will still be out son, and seeing how Fenrir is he won't take over our kids body, I looked at the seal on the way here and it allows out child to draw upon Fenrir's chakra whenever he needs it, over time Fenrir's chakra will become part of his own and Fenrir's soul will become a weapon, how that works I don't know yet. With our training added on to that we will never have to worry about him." Akira reasoned with his wife.

She still looked scepticle but she trusted his judgement, Fenrir was offering up half of his power, there was no way they could turn something such as that down. She nodded and smiled sweetly at her child.

"Okay, we can do it here right now, it would be best if we do this the younger he is. It will allow my chakra to not harm him. Everyone clear out!" Fenrir barked the order and everyone cleared out but Fenrir, Akira, Rin, and there child.

"What is his name Rin? Akira?" Fenrir asked as he watched Akira slice his finger on a kunai and started to draw the seals on his child's stomach right where the base of his chakra system would be and then started to draw seals all around the sheets that he was lying on. Akira stood after finishing the seals for his son he walked over to Fenrir.

"You sure half?" Akira asked only to get a nod from Fenrir. "His name is going to be Ryou, Uzukaze Ryou." Rin said as Akira drew seals all around the Kanji he put on Fenrir's forehead.

"Great, I'm going to be sealed into a Dragonic Cold Vortex just my luck." Fenrir said only for Akria to laugh. "At least it's not Cold Vortex of Light." Fenrir just mumbled a thankful thank god as Akira finished his last seal.

"You ready for this?" Akira asked Fenrir one last time only to start the seals when Fenrir nodded.

One hundred and Fifty Three hand seals later and a palm slam on Fenrir's head later Akira felt the Chakra and Soul of Fenrir gather in a orb on his hand, only then did he move the stream slowly from Fenrir's head to Ryou's stomach as he was moving the energy the room began to shake and if there were any lights in the building they would be flickering but since everyone has perfect night vision there was no need for such useless things.

As Soon as Akira placed his palm onto the middle of Ryou's seal and stepped away there was a significantly large increase of transfer as Rin and Akira watched as Half of the Lightning Eaters chakra and soul was absorbed into Ryou. It took only seconds before the sealing as done but afterwords the whole room seemed completely silent as if there was a loud explosion that just rumbled through and everyone was deaf.

Fenrir slouched down to the floor, having half of your soul and chakra drained form you was not a pleasant feeling, the Symbol long since faded from his head, The only thing that remained of the seal was slowly fading on Ryou's stomach which was in the shape of a simple swirl with the Kanji for Wolf in the middle.

"Quickly so I can rest, make the summoning contract." Fenrir said as he rest his head on the cold hosbital floor.

"Are you sure you don't want to rest first I mea-" Akria was interrupted by a snarl from Fenrir.

"Finish this so I can rest, I am grumpy when I am exhausted." The Lightning eater said so Akira obliged and opened a scroll, after looking back at Rin who was feeding Ryou now looking content even with her son now being a jinchuriki. Akira quickly mixed together some of his chakra with some ink and grabbed a brush to start making the necessary seals for creating the summoning contract that Fenrir wanted, After he was done with the scroll he started on Akira again this time putting a smaller kanji symbol than before and went on to do the same thing he did with his son except for placing it into the scroll instead of his son.

Before he rolled up the scroll he bit his thumb and placed his name as the first summoner of Wolves and then rolled the large scroll up and slung it around his back the dark blue wood holders for the scroll poking out of the middle of the papyrus. Akira looking sadly at Fenrir who looked like he had been through a hundred fights without rest.

"If you ever need to talk to me you can just summon me, the summoning contract is similar to the others more specifically toads, my summons will be recruited through a process of select wolves throughout the world being summoned into the dimension where my other part is and train them there, it should only take a few years but until then it will only be me you summon out no matter how much chakra you use. Just summon me, all three of me even though separate have a linked mind still, but when your son is ready I myself will come and see through that process. Until then, Akira-Kage, Rin-Sama, Ryou-Uru, I will live my free life protecting Kurai Country." Fenrir said as he slowly made his way out of the hospital and Kuraigakure to rest leaving Akira and Rin to raise a family.

- Time Skip Nine Years -

Ryou stood in his families training field, it was right behind his house, which was more of a estate than anything, he had a lot of families there, more than he can remember, there was Otou-san, Kaa-san, Jiji, and a bunch of cousins, they all lived in the same place as him, all ate dinner at the same time, and he played with the other kids there a lot too.

About three year ago they all started to train together learning what his family called the basic stances of taijutsu, that was all they practiced for a long time, they soon moved onto the basics of drawing on their chakra, some of the kids were left behind here, put with personal trainers to help them along, Ryou was not one of these kids, he stayed with the few that got the concept of drawing chakra easily, from there they were taught the three basic jutsu, ninjutsu in the form of the bunshin, and genjutsu in the form of the henge.

After they learned those two abilities they had started on seals which only a few people continued on, Ryou wasn't one of those people, he couldn't grasp the concept but he still had very small knowledge on sealing, enough to create small explosive tags. Instead of learning the art of sealing he started learning the art of kenjutsu which he was trained in the basics of small swords to large sword that were just a few feet longer than him and he stood at a proud three feet four inches and for his age that was tall to him.

That had been two months ago now and he had really taken to the large swords rather than the small swords. Learning straight from his father, he loved the way his father wielded Dendokatta, so he learned the exact style of his father. He still remembered the story his father told him about how he Shimo Ken Akira fought and defeated Fenrir Lightning Eater and how he obtained the summoning scroll of Wolves, which his father said when he was old enough he would get to sign it as well, which he saw many of what his father said was lower level wolf summons walk around in his office in the Kuraikage tower to help deliver things.

His father had also told him that when he defeated the Lightning Eater that he was so impressed with his fathers performance that he allowed his dad to seal half of Fenrir's power into his son's stomach so as to allow him to draw on it's power when he needed it but he would have to find out how to draw on that power. So until he could figure a way to tap into that chakra source Ryou trained endlessly with his father which he was doing right now.

Ryou was facing his father, he had the same hair color as his, bleeding red, and since both of his parents had straight hair he had tied his hair in a pony tail like his father but his only reached as far as his neck. He wore a dark red vest over a dark blue sleeveless shirt, he wore a pair of dark red pants that were a bit loose but was held up by a single belt looped in only three of the belt loops on his feet he had on a pair of black combat boots with steel toes on the tips of the boots where his toes were. One thing that could defiantly be said that was different, Ryou noticed it too, no-one else had the sharper canines he had or the four whisker like marks on his face which were so dark they looked almost real, this feature could be taken from his jinchuriki status of holding the Fenrir, another feature could be that of the Yellowish gold colored glow his eyes held, from what his father said Fenrir was blue right up to his eyes, and his mothers were green, combine green and blue and you get yellow.

Ryou looked at his father who was holding Dendokatta with the guard of the sword laying on his shoulder the blunt side of the blade facing his neck, he looked relaxed but Ryou knew better, he gripped his own blade, it was only a foot taller than him, the blade at three feet easily, the hilt making it the full four feet, the blade itself was almost the exact opposite of Dendokatta, the sharp of the blade reaching up farther than the blunt end, the top of his blade curved down slightly the top also sharp for about three inches while the rest of the three inches were blunt and then it curved back down into a diamond shaped guard. The flat of the blade was only three inches wide even though the top is six inches it curved down at a near twenty degree curve. The blade itself was coated in a sleek silver while the hilt was wrapped in a dark red cloth.

Ryou sped forward towards his father who was still standing still. He brought his blade, which he called Dendotoboe, across from his right in a straight cut only for it to be blocked with Dendokatta, Ryou pushed off to get some distance before exchanging a few blows with his father before backing off again. Ryou then gripped Dendotoboe in a reverse grip in his right hand and gathered chakra to his feet and hands, he needed a constant source of chakra for this jutsu to work.

"Going to try it again then son? Lets see what you have!" Akira grinned at his son, this was the first kenjutsu skill his son had thought of, he took it from him when he told him of how he was going to behead Fenrir and had showed it to him.

"Furimawasu Kaiten!" Ryou called out and started to spin slowly like a top building up speed to where he stopped using his legs to twirl him around instead he kept his feet side by side now, he had to put a large amount of chakra in the opposite direction of where he was spinning, both his arms spread out to allow this as the chakra in his arms would push him faster, the chakra in his legs to keep his momentum. His blade was held tight in his hand only held out slightly so as he would get close to his opponent but not to close.

He pushed a bit of chakra to his body to push himself forward, the one problem with this kenjutsu was he could not see once he started spinning so it would be far better to start this attack when he was right up on his opponent but his problem was obtaining the momentum for this kind of attack, but he knew his father would sit there he wanted to see if he could pull it off.

Akira slammed Dendokatta into the the ground and performed the five hand signs needed for his ice wall and formed the ice wall that he used in the fight against Fenrir. It was only a few seconds he had to wait until he felt his son bear down on his ice wall with his Furimawasu Kaiten he had to keep feeding the ice wall for a full five minutes before he heard the crunching of ice stop and before he could do anything he heard his son jump and when he looked up he had to roll out of the way as Ryou brought Dendotoboe down to cut him in half.

Ryou didn't let his father a chance to do anything as he bore down on him going in for a down cross slash and then thrust the sword into a stab only for it to be knocked away, he used the momentum he gained form the push to twirl around for a straight slash only for it to be blocked by a kunai. Ryou had the advantage here and grinned wide as he pushed Dendotoboe forward for another stab only for it to be pushed upward, Ryou jumped following the blade of the sword and did a front flip over his father letting the sword's blade go to split his fathers head in half only for feel him dodge it, he landed and dropped low performing a full circle swing having lost Akira's position which was never a good thing.

In the full swing he didn't even see his father so he stood up into a low standing position his sword held in front of him with his right hand his left hand on the flat of the blade. Then he heard it the tale tell sign of a kunai being thrown through the air, he brought the blade up to block and threw kunai of his own in the same direction with his left hand and saw Akira hit the ground near his sword. To prevent Akira from grabbing his sword he threw Dendotoboe at Akira who heard the large sword thrown through the air, he looked to see that his son had thrown his large sword at him and was running not far off behind it.

Grinning Akira did a quick spin as the blade approached and caught it in a reverse grip in his right hand and yanked his Dendokatta out with his left hand and swung his weapon in a straight slash causing his son to stop and see that he would have died as Akira stopped the blade just from decapitating him.

"Do you know where you went wrong there?" Akira asked his son as he still held both blade in the same position.

"I lost track of you with the front flip, with my back turned it allowed you to retreat and go for your weapon." Ryou said dejectedly but smiled when Akira gave him Dendotoboe back to him.

"It was a good strategy though, your jutsu has gotten a lot better, with some more practice you will be able to pick up speed like I do with Reito Urufukatta Kaiten." Akira said proud of his son's ability to create a jutsu at such a young age. He watched as his son smiled a toothy smile showing his canines off.

"Come, lets go eat and rest, we've been training since before dinner and we no doubt missed it, you are going to the academy tomorrow if memory serves, I'd like to see you off." Akira said causing Ryou to pout a bit.

"Can't you and Kaa-san just train me here!" Ryou said causing Akira to laugh at his son.

"How would you make friends for your ninja team then!" Akira asked as they walking into the estate, they were greeted with the sight of Rin, her black hair tied back in a bun as she just placed down the last two dinner plates, there were three on the table, each one still smoking as they had just got done, a dinner of mashed potatoes and chicken, the dinner table was set up just in front of the screen door that Akira and Ryou just walked through, a little ways beyond that was a small island used to prepare food, a sink attached to the left of the counter. A stove was to the left of the island and the counter went all the way down to the corner and then along the wall directly behind Rin, only to stop near a fridge which was beside a hallway to go into the main building, the whole estate had three studies each connected by a large library, there were several bedrooms, each having a room for their family it being split up depending on the number of families, it was like several small apartments that stretched out into a little community that led to the Kitchen, studies, training grounds, and offices of many people.

The three family members enjoyed idle chatting about what Akira had taught Ryou today and what he needed to improve on. This of course led to Ryou finishing his food quickly wanting to get to bed so he would be ready for the academy the next day. He made his way to his room, which was just a short walk down the hallway and a left which lead up to a set of stairs, from the stairs he took a right and then a left at the first room and into his families small apartment type room. The room was simple, it had a couch in the middle facing to the right, on the right wall was a large scroll, Ryou knew this scroll to be the summoning scroll of Wolves, his father kept it there so he could keep an eye on it and not have to lug it around everywhere.

In front of the couch was a small table, on the table was a game of shoji that he and his mother played to help him with his strategy, the games he played with his mother would last for what seemed hours, she was a really good shoji player. Along the walls were different decorations, pictures of him as he was a baby to the age he is now, several pictures of his mother and father since the time they got together. His favorite was the picture of his father when he was just announced as the Kuraikage, his mother had chosen that day to go up on stage right as he was handed the Kage hat to tell him that she was having a baby in front of the entire village, he was completely dumb struck his eyes wide and his hat lagging off to the side as his mother just smiled sweetly and kissed him on the cheek as the picture was taken.

He made his way to his room which was directly behind the couch, his parents was to the left of the couch, he never went in there. As he opened his room he was greeted with the pleasant sight of his comfortably small room, there was a bed in the middle that would last him forever, his parents when he was five bought him a king size bed not wanting to have to deal with all the phases of beds he would go through. There were two Black pillows at the top of the bed leaning on the bed rest which resembled a wolf lunging at his target his fangs and claws bare, when he laid on the bed it looked like the wolf was going to eat him. He had plain white bed sheets and the comforter was thick and had a dark red color to it. Beside his bed on the right wall was a dresser for his cloths, and beside that was a stand for Dendotoboe which he promptly sat down and picked out a set of night cloths which were simple black pajamas with a blue cap with sleepy eyes on it with a small ball of cotton on the tip. He walked into his bathroom which was directly in front of the door to his families living room.

After taking a quick shower washing up and brushing his teeth he climbed in bed for sleep. He quickly faded into sleep and just as he felt the darkness take him he was jolted away again. At least he felt like he was awake but he wasn't where he should be. He was still in his pajamas as he looked down at his body but he was standing out in the plains just beyond Kurai.

Taking a cautionary step forward he felt a rumble of the ground under his toes, tensing up he got into the basic taijutsu stance with his left foot and arm leading while his right foot fell back and his right arm lower than his left which was held level with his chin. The rumbling continued until he finally saw what was causing it, it just slowly appeared as if fading back into existence, a large blue wolf laid it's head down right in front of Ryou it's glowing blue eyes looking extremely bored as they were half closed, Ryou didn't move and inch, didn't even breath.

"You can relax you know, Your father did tell you I was sealed in you, did you not think you would ever meet me?" The large wolf said as if stating it offhandedly. This cause Ryou to slowly lower his guards but still stayed cautious.

"Fenrir?" Ryou asked more than stated causing the wolf to chuckle which seemed more like a cough in Ryou's opinion.

"Of course! You see we are in your mind scape, I figured it was time for you to see me seeing as you finally improved majorly in your Furimawasu Kaiten jutsu, It was really impressive, you just gotta figure out how to pick speed up more quickly that or figure out a way to actually see when you moving that quickly. But that's not why I wanted to see you." Fenrir said breathing out a small poof of air which blew Ryou's night cap off of his head completely.

"Why did you want to see me then?" Ryou sat down not even going to worry about his night cap, if he had lost it he could just get another one.

"To tell you that when you start using your chakra more you will need a lot more chakra control training, tell your father I said this, the way the seal is designed is that the more chakra you use the more you draw from me, you will still have a long way to go but with you going to the academy now you might use your chakra more than usual and since you already have a lot more than most your age you will not be used to the amount your drawing on, what would seem like the normal amount for say three bunshin instead it would be twelve which could cause a problem." Fenrir said his tail wagging in the air twirling and flopping around on the ground.

"So, with me using more chakra I will get more too? I thought that was already supposed to happen, using chakra increases everyone's reserves over a period of time." Ryou questioned using his hands for emphasis.

"That is true yes, but you will gain chakra capacity more quickly than them, just make sure you ask your teachers at the academy to teach you some chakra control exercises, and if they wont just ask your dad you know he will. But either way it's time for you to get up." Fenrir said as he walked off slowly starting to fade before calling back one last time.

"Oh and when you figure out how to use Furimawasu Kaiten instantly you will be ready for your true weapon." Fenrir said and then was gone and Ryou had to try to figure out what that infernal beeping was that he was now hearing only to realize he was still sleeping and he found himself quickly bolting out of bed turning off the clock as he quickly got ready for his first day at the Academy, he had slept in twelve minutes late and was wondering why his parents hadn't woken him up only to just shake his head and forget about it. Best he didn't know he thought to himself and he quickly finished his shower and changing into his clothes, instead of the outfit he wore yesterday he opted for his outfit he planned on taking out on mission when he started doing them. He put on a black sleeveless shirt on and a pair of dark navy blue jeans and his normal black combat boots, over the shirt he threw on a maroon vest that had two pockets near the zipper which he zipped up only a fourth of the way, the vest had white sleeves and a white collar which was popped up. He grabbed Dendotoboe and placed it on his back using the hilt his father made for him the strap going from his right shoulder down to just above his left hip.

Walking out of the room he knocked on his parents door and called out to them telling them that he was going down for breakfast before he was heading off to the academy with or without his dad and he walked down the stairs to the estates kitchen which he ate the food that the house chiefs made for everyone. Grabbing a plate with two eggs a piece of bacon and some toast on it he sat down at the now very long table, he never could figure out how it seemed to change almost on its own. He took his normal spot beside his distant cousins who were also going to the academy today.

"So Ryou are you excited about joining the academy today?" His cousin, Kiba, who was on his left said excitedly shoving his food down his mouth.

"Of course, we get to learn more about the way of the ninja, how could I not be excited!" Ryou said as he sat down and act a bit more dignified but still quickly.

"I myself hope that its not just sitting in a room learning about history and junk like that, I want to get out and train like we did when we were six! But I heard some of the older kids saying something about a test on the second Kuraikage yesterday." Said Kuro, another cousin who sat on the right of him, he ate a bit more slowly than Ryou or Kiba but he was almost done himself.

"That's so going to suck!" Ryou said slamming his orange juice down glaring at his food. He felt a hand placed on his head and it being ruffled.

"You'll just have to deal with it! We all had to go through it, quickly finish up and I will walk you three to the academy." Akira said, he wore the same clothes he always did as he smiled his eyes closed amused that his kid just learned it wasn't going to be all hard core training.

"Yea, yea. I guess. Common guys lets go!" Ryou said Kiba and Kuro quickly following behind there food all eaten and there drinks half drank as they ran down the hall and out the main door Akira jogging to try and keep up with them.

**Translations:**

** Dendotoboe: Electric Howl  
**

**Dendokatta: Electric Cutter  
**

**Furimawasu Kaiten: Rough translation is Spinning Wave. That is of course a rough translation.  
**

**Note: R&R please!  
**


End file.
